ﮭ ABOUT SWEET MISTLETOE ﮭ
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Un breve instante navideño en la vida de dos soldados de plomo defectuosos cuyas realidades siempre se han basado en la mentira y la resignación. Para mi amiga MisaoxMori. Oneshot navideño. MoriTamaki.


**¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ADELANTADA!!**

**Fic dedicado a ustedes, lectore/as y especialmente, a mi querida amiga MisaoxMori n.n**

**Tú lo pediste, sólo espero que te guste… xP**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

**ABOUT SWEET MISTLETOE**

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

**SOBRE MORINOZUKA TAKASHI**

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

Es una sombra. Así de simple. Porque Mori está condenado, desde antes de nacer, a seguir desde la más completa oscuridad a su adorable primo mayor, que por suerte no le desagrada ni es un sádico hijo de perra. Lo que no quiere decir que sea justo.

¿Justo? Por favor, a él no lo engañan. Takashi dejó de tragarse eso de la justicia desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando a Honey le regalaron esa caja de legos fenomenal para Navidad, con más de 150 piezas de todos los colores, ésa que sólo se conseguía encargándola al extranjero. No es que no le alegrara la sonrisa descomunal de su primo al desenvolverla, sólo que… bueno, tal vez suene egoísta y ya a esta edad, infantil, pero ¿era necesario obsequiarle a su primo justo lo único que el mismo Mori había pedido durante todo el año?

Por otro lado, no se queja. Él no es brillante, claro que no. Si Honey no fuera como es, especial como él sólo, seguramente la vida sería infeliz y gracias a Dios que las cosas son diferentes. Ahora, si los papeles fuesen invertidos y fuese él – Mori- el talentoso heredero, todo sería demasiado complicado, primero que nada, porque, rayos, Takashi Morinozuka no es talentoso, claro que no. Reiteración: es una sombra. Nació para eso y así va a morir y dentro de todo, es aceptable.

Pero que no le pidan que sonría. La resignación es una cosa, la felicidad, otra muy distinta.

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

**SOBRE SUOH TAMAKI**

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

¿Cómo? ¿Quién dijo que no? Claro que cuesta fingir alegría, cuando te mueres de pena por dentro. Él nunca lo ha negado.

Tamaki tiene miedo y cómo no, si su madre está tan lejos. La única persona que de veras lo ha querido desde un inicio, sin que él tuviera que hacer nada para conquistar su cariño, podría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra de un día para otro sin que él se entere y quieren que viva tranquilo, como un soldadito de plomo o algo que debería ser perfectamente silencioso y no un estorbo, como él.

Es que, a veces, se pregunta, cuando nadie puede ver el brillo entristecido de sus ojos, si todo no habría sido mucho mejor de no haber nacido él, de no haber llegado para arruinar tantas vidas y causar tantas molestias sin intención alguna. Si pudiese elegir, no se lo pensaría dos veces: aunque muchos lo crean un egoísta, él escogería no haber nacido, de veras que sí; mas nadie se lo pregunta, a nadie le interesa porque todos suponen que él ama el hecho de existir, de ser supuestamente perfecto, tan atractivo y elegante y pues, eso: perfecto.

¿Qué es la perfección? No lo sabe. No la conoce. Tampoco le interesa; nunca lograría serlo, porque desde antes de existir, ya era un error. Y aunque se esfuerce, no puede cambiar cosas que ya _eran_, antes de que él mismo _fuera_ algo más que una célula, un alguien…

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

**SOBRE UNA COSA EXTRAÑA A LA QUE ALGUNOS LLAMAN AMOR**

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

Y el árbol navideño del Host, ajeno a todo pensamiento angustioso, luce sus guirnaldas con tal belleza que pareciera que ha sido hechizado, brindando a la fecha el ambiente adecuado. Navidad: época de perdón, de familia y regalos y fé y amor. Amor…

Amor, ¿podría ser la razón por la que Takashi no manda todo a volar, por no decepcionar a su familia o lastimar a su primo y amigo? ¿Podría ser el motivo que tiene Tamaki de no volver a su amado país y buscar a su madre y sobre todo, de no enviar al demonio a su abuela y ese padre inútil al que ésta esclaviza?

Amor, para Takashi, suena muy similar a "ausencia" y para Tamaki, se oye como "irreal".

Amor no debería ser algo con sabor amargo ni tampoco, una ilusión de la que alguien sepa se puede pasar. Muchos dicen que el amor entre las personas está predestinado y otros creen firmemente en la hipótesis de que, usualmente, se trata del fruto de meras casualidades.

Entonces, esa tarde antes del inicio de las vacaciones de Pascua, cuando el club recién ha cerrado, todo puede ser coincidencia, ¿no? Que Honey esté escogiendo las galletas navideñas que habrá para acompañar las bebidas de la fiesta de esa noche y que Haruhi no ande cerca para asfixiarla con abrazos de oso, que Kyouya tampoco dé señales de vida y los gemelos se hayan retirado hace algunos minutos…

Es coincidencia que Tamaki se quede mirando el árbol y que Mori, observador como sólo él sabe serlo, se quede mirando a Tamaki, porque, bueno, es extraño ver al mismo Sol del Universo sin el menor brillo de alegría, al creerse en soledad.

- Feliz Navidad… Tamaki.

¿Mori-sempai? Sí, le sonó como él, aunque es raro que su voz le resulte familiar, cuando su superior casi nunca la utiliza. Pero, de todos modos, Tamaki se voltea, nuevamente sonriente, aunque no como siempre. Imposible.

- Feliz Navidad para ti también, Mori-Sempai.- un breve silencio y el King hace acto de aparición, dejando atrás al chico nostálgico que había llamado la atención del mayor.- ¡Ven y dame un abrazo, mi querido hijo!

- … - y aunque la expresión de Takashi dice claramente que no tiene el menor deseo de obedecer, sin mencionar los tres pasos que retrocede, el joven Suoh se encarga de abalanzarse antes de que nadie pueda impedirlo…

- ¡Aaaah!

Lástima que las piernas de Morinozuka sean tan largas y que, por ende, la distancia que éste ha tomado de Tamaki sea más grande de lo que se puede esperar de sólo tres pasos.

Por otro lado, tampoco es como si Takashi quisiese dejar que "Otousan" termine con el rostro estampado en el suelo…

Quizá por eso – o sólo por los azares de la vida-, Mori avanza justo a tiempo como para sostener al rubio, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para no acabar él mismo en el suelo, bajo el peso del otro- que comparado al suyo, tampoco es mucho.

- Etto… Perdona, Mori-sempai… jejeje…

Por un lado, no es sin dolor que su espalda choca contra el suelo; no obstante, por otra parte, esto permite a Morinozuka Takashi descubrir que si algo hay tan o más tierno que su primo, eso es Tamaki Suoh al sonrojarse.

Y quizá por simple inercia, sus manos sujetan a Tamaki por la cintura y éste prácticamente ha conseguido su objetivo inicial: abrazarlo. Eso no está claro del todo.

Pero SÍ QUE TIENE QUE SER CASUALIDAD que ese ramillete pequeño de muérdago, que alguna clienta ociosa vio a bien colgar en el techo, caiga JUSTO ENTONCES sobre la cabeza de Mori, cual mariposa en descenso y poco después, se deslice hasta el flequillo dorado del King y finalmente, caiga por el rostro francés hasta sus labios y siga hasta quedar olvidado en el suelo.

Sí, olvidado, porque la vista de Mori, que antes lo sigue en su precipitación, se detiene en esos labios que normalmente sonríen, sólo porque sí, porque Mori cree que Tamaki no tiene muchas razones por hacerlo. No más que él. Pero lo hace y con qué fuerza, con qué arte vuelve reales todas esas sonrisas y Takashi se pregunta qué tienen esos labios que consiguen sacar dicha del dolor del corazón.

Tamaki no alcanza a pensar demasiado. Sólo se pregunta por qué le arden las mejillas y por qué de pronto Honey resulta, a su parecer, un ser afortunado y antes de que sus reflexiones puedan seguir, otros labios cubren los suyos, que estaban listos para soltar una risita de índole _kingneana_.

Mori es una sombra y no tiene talento y no cree en la justicia y el amor le suena ausencia y Tamaki tiene miedo y no es ni remotamente perfecto ni sabe qué es serlo ni cómo serlo ni cómo cambiar las cosas; sin embargo, ese beso…

Ese beso es de todo, menos irreal y ausente. Ese beso es un regalo, una casualidad por el muérdago, una fiebre producida por la nieve que aturde los sentidos del adolescente, una estrella brillando en las sombras petróleo de la noche, la forma misma de la perfección, el remedio contra el miedo, la pieza de mil colores de la caja de legos, ésa que no se consigue ni por encargo, el grito de los silenciosos y el sonido de la resignación al romperse para darle espacio a la felicidad y a la paz del alma frustrada.

Ese beso es un instante que se queda en el infinito, aunque luego las luces se apagan y los protagonistas se marchan y sus respectivos escenarios vuelven a ser tristes y solitarios y terriblemente injustos. Ese beso es la salvación, el descubrimiento de la casualidad mezclada del destino, sin la menor amargura al gusto; todo lo contrario: es lo más dulce del mundo.

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

**FIN**

ﮭ

ﮭ

ﮭ

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NOTA: **SOBRE MIS OTROS FICS, SE VIENE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN MASIVA POST-NAVIDEÑA :D

**Besitos y saludos a k-chaz, skmy, Pasteito, Kasiel 16, Kizuna Yue, .loollipoop., Hokka.Pen, Lady Tao, Deftonsita, Narien y todas mis amigas de Fanfiction (tú incluida) n.n**


End file.
